Recently, applications requiring high data transmission capacity, such as virtual reality (VR), have become commercially available. For high data transmission capacity, 5th generation (5G) mobile communications are required and, accordingly, in recent times there has been an increasing need for 5G mobile communications. Thus far, a frequency band of 5G mobile communications has not been clearly standardized but it is expected that a high frequency in a range of several tens of GHz will be used. In general, a capacitor has the characteristics of an inductor at such a high frequency and, thus, may be embodied through a metallic pattern such as a microstrip. However, when a microstrip is designed to be installed in a substrate, a yield may be remarkably reduced due to a defective pattern. Accordingly, when a capacitor for a high frequency is manufactured separately and installed in a substrate, the capacitor may be replaced with a microstrip, thereby generating a high yield.
In the case of typical multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs) manufactured via powder sintering, it is difficult to embody low-capacity capacitance, based on a distance between input and output terminals, due to a restriction in terms of chip design.